Bravery
by pheonixphire
Summary: [Oneshot] Hinata had never been a brave girl, that is, until she hears some girls planning to ask Naruto out. [NaruHina]


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: K+

Pairings: NaruHina

Summery: Hinata had never been a brave girl, that is, until she hears some girls planning to ask Naruto out.

* * *

**Bravery**

* * *

Naruto woke with a start. He jumped out of bed and quickly dressed in his normal orange outfit. He grabbed his kunai pouch, pulled on his leaf headband, and hurried off to training. _Sakura and Sasuke are going to kill me! _He dashed to their training grounds and skidded to a halt at the red bridge. 

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted when he arrived. He noticed that Kakashi still hadn't arrived yet.

"Late, Naruto," Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Hey, Sakura, wanna go out with me later?" Naruto asked.

"You idiot!" Sakura said, finally losing it. Naruto had asked her out everyday for the last six weeks. "Why can't you understand that I don't like you? Don't you know that there already is someone who does like you? A lot?"

Naruto looked at her, surprised.

"Who?" he asked.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell," Sakura huffed.

"NO! TELL ME!" Naruto screamed.

"Yo!" Kakashi arrived in a puff of smoke. Sakura and Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Sorry, I'm late, but I…" Kakashi tried to make up an excuse.

"GOT LOST ON THE ROAD OF LIFE!" Naruto and Sakura screamed in his face, forgetting about their earlier conversation.

"Um, yeah," Kakashi said.

"Let's just train," Sasuke said. Naruto and Sakura glared at Kakashi before walking with Sasuke into the forest to train.

* * *

"Two beef ramens, please," Naruto called to the shop's owner. He had just finished training with his team and was starving. 

"Coming right up, Naruto," the shop owner said, turning to prepare the bowls of noodles.

* * *

Hinata slid out of bed and into her bathroom. She dressed in her usual outfit. She walked down to the Hyuuga kitchen. 

"G-good m-morning, father," she said, greeting her father. He nodded in acknowledgement. Hinata poked her fingers together, nervously. She grabbed a quick breakfast and headed out the door and to her team's training grounds.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba greeted cheerfully. Akamaru barked a greeting. 

"H-hi K-Kiba," Hinata responded. "H-hi Shino."

"Alright, let's train," Kurenai said to her students. The three nodded and began training.

* * *

Hinata walked toward Ichiraku Ramen after training, hoping to see Naruto. She sighed, wondering if Naruto even knew of her crush on him. _Probably not_. She continued walking down the street toward where Ichiraku Ramen was. She smiled when she saw an orange wearing ninja slurping away at ramen. A pile of empty ramen bowls was steadily growing beside him. 

"H-hi N-Naruto," Hinata stuttered.

Naruto turned his head from the bowl to look at Hinata.

"Oh, hey Hinata," he greeted before turning back to his ramen.

Hinata blushed and looked away. Then she noticed a group of girls staring at Naruto and giggling.

_Who are they? And what are they doing? _

Hinata strained to hear their conversation.

"He's cute!" One girl said.

"No, he's HOT!" another said.

"Go ask him out!" the first girl said.

"NO, you!" a third girl said.

"Well, he is cute, maybe he will go out with me!" the second girl said.

"Alright, I'll go ask him out!" the first girl said.

_No, they're gonna ask Naruto out! _Hinata was worried. _If they ask Naruto out, they he will never know how much I love him. Noooooo! I can't let them. But what do I do? Naruto doesn't know. WHAT DO I DO? _Hinata was panicking. _Oh no, here they come! Uh oh…What if I ask him out first? That might work. They can't have my Naruto._

"Um, N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"What?" Naruto said, looking up from his ramen.

"C-can I a-ask y-you a q-question?" Hinata stuttered.

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto looked at her inquiringly.

"W-well…" Hinata started. She sucked in a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?" she asked bravely.

Naruto's half chewed ramen fell out of his mouth. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. _Sakura was talking about Hinata, wasn't she! _

Hinata had closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. What she didn't expect was a pair of ramen-flavored lips kissing her. She opened her eyes in surprise. Naruto broke away with a humongous smile.

"Of course, Hinata," he said. "I'd love to."

Hinata smiled.

"Hey, another ramen for my new girlfriend!" Naruto called to the ramen shop owner. He smiled at Naruto and Hinata. _They're such a cute couple! _He hurried to prepare another ramen as Hinata blushed at what Naruto had said. Naruto noticed her blush. _Wow, I never knew Hinata was so cute. Especially when she blushed! _

"Here's your ramen!" the ramen person said. Hinata said a quiet thank you before eating.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Y-yeah?" Hinata asked.

"Why do you like me so much?" Naruto asked.

"I g-guess it's b-because you're so c-confident, and you n-never give up," Hinata said, sighing lightly. "I j-just w-wish I c-could be too."

"You don't give up either," Naruto protested. "Remember your fight with Neji?"

"Y-yeah," Hinata said, smiling.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said.

"For w-what?" Hinata asked.

"For not noticing how much you liked me and chasing after Sakura all these years. I didn't think anyone would love me"

"I love you, Naruto," Hinata said quietly.

"I love you too," Naruto replied.

* * *

"Yes!" Sakura said, high fiveing Ino and Tenten as they watched Naruto and Hinata eating and talking with each other. 

"Great plan, Sakura," Ino said.

"Yeah, good job," Tenten said.

The three shed their disguises and walked away, congratulating each other.

* * *

Well, that's it. I love Naruto and Hinata and I just had to write a story for them. And if you haven't figured it out already, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were the three girls that were gonna ask Naruto out. :P Naruto and Hinata rox your sox! Please Review. –pheonixphire

* * *


End file.
